septimofandomcom-20200213-history
Jake Wallace
Jake was casted out to death by a large city of people because he refused to fight for their military forces. Hands and feet bound along with a blind, Being bound it was clear he was sent out to sea for death. Then came the whale ship. Rescuing Jake along with his dog max. Max called out to the ship, Since then jake has and will be forever loyal to his new family until death. Talents and Skills * Main talent is fighting. Jake is very balanced. Growing up in the forest he is known for being fast and agile regardless of his giant size. Through his childhood and rough past he has extended knowledge on surviving in places most couldn't. Can be very blunt or a smooth talker. Also making barbaric weapons. Weapons * Known as a marksman in his forest home as a bow marksman and hunter/warrior. Jake doesn't prefer a bow. Instead his preferred weapons would be any melee weapons. If possible ANYTHING he can get his brutish hands on could be a suitable weapon. Combat Skills and Abilities * As a brute it is common for most to figure he would just charge in like a berserk fool, jake was once a berserker but has learned to tame it. Now using his brain in combat combines with his brute strength making him a devastating opponent. One would be part fool to cross blades with this man. He is no longer blinded by fury. Carries a lot of weapons so throwing some along with surrounding items isn't much of a problem. Education and Intelligence Background Jake was not very intellectual his life was to survive and kill, That was all. Now jakes intelligence grows and grows. His education coming for the elves themselves along with many trial and errors. Life itself and being an outcast he has had to adapt to many areas and situations which has made him a quick thinker. Goals To survive. Personality Stubborn brute with many slaves. Now shows more respect towards women. Mainly silent unless feels like talking. Jake seems shady but until known he is a great loyal companion. He is the Alpha male unless proven by death. Is not afraid to call anyone out. Grunting is his way of shaking his head and showing small bursts of anger towards something. Weaknesses Lust Bleeding Women. Beliefs Each elements have gods, Sun god, forest god, water god, exc. Appearance Tall brute with many scars. Doesnt like shirts so he remains mainly shirtless. Naturally has black hair, green eyes with tan skin. Dressed in animal leather made by himself along with alot of weapons but in between weapons are leather straps to avoid clanking when running. Background Jake wallace grew up with his tribe of forest elves. His father Michael wallace a viking, Pillaged and looted the forest encampment. Raping jakes mother creating Jake Longstrider Wallace. Jake grew very different from the other elves. A whopping three times their size and the amount of anger and strength couldn't even be compared to the alpha male of the tribe. He was later outcasted as he loved to fight. The tribe was peaceful, Hunting was sacred, Fighting was done to survive. Jake on the other hand did it for sport. From their he became a traveler. Traveling the vast lands hopping from boat to boat It has always seemed that with luck jake had always gotten the short end of the stick. However nay has he ever struggled to survive. Between brute strength and the skills of his tribe this meant jake was the very definition of survivalist. He continued moving through what he saw as life itself. Fighting through anything in his path doing whatever he pleased. Owning multiple slaves jake had grown to be well known throughout the barbaric lands. Being well know words traveled faster than jakes long stride could. Reaching his father a famous chieftan of a barb hall learned of jakes Wrath that he created towards his adventures finding Michael ((His father)) He knew he had a beast of a man coming his way for death to take grasp of his soul as jake sword would best his very own. Jake, Filled with rage and anger of who he was half nordic hating what people did to others but also done such things himself. Eventually finishing his long quest to find his father. Sitting down in the chieftans chair with his chin up and his fathers corpse pinned up by a large 2handed axe which impaled through the body of michael wallace as his limp body hung against the wall. With a whopping 17 slaves and an army of mikes men by his side, it was in no doubt jake was king of the barbaric lands. Voted out by newcomers a large battle resulted in the destruction of the hall. Through the blood and darkness jake held his bow in one hand with a makeshift mace he made with haste of wood and nails the 2h mace the size of a small club as the handle had been snapped off over a horses face in effort to get the man atop the horse to fall down. There he stood with no slaves and a few men covered in blood and war paint he looked to the 8 of his men and told them to scram that what he had created was now done, forever. From their he continued his travels finding himself into a tavern of which the kind knew of his past. Not asking but demanding jake to be general of his corrupt army jake spat in the kings face at the cities tavern managing to kill many fully armored guards he was outnumbered then casted out to sea for death. ((Read, character overview)) Category:Characters Category:AlphaAequitas